The wrist contains several structures that can be injured by repetitive large amplitude movements of the wrist. This includes the nerves of the region, particularly the median and ulnar nerves as well as tendons and the ligaments supporting the numerous bones of the wrist. A frequently utilized method of treatment is to provide a degree of immobilization to limit motion in the area and thus prevent further trauma to the injured structure of the area.
The prior art devices often achieve this goal by use of an entirely rigid device completely eliminating motion. Such devices if worn continuously can lead to local muscle atrophy from disuse, and can significantly impair finger motion needed in most activities of daily living. Rigid devices that entirely encompass the wrist can produce unwanted pressure and irritation over bony protuberances of the wrist and distal ends of the bones of the forearm. Nerves which lie in close proximity to the bones (ulnar and superficial radial nerves) can also be compressed/irritated by such devices.
Closure devices for most wrist splints consist of cumbersome series of laces or straps that can be difficult to apply particularly with the other free hand. Other problems encountered by such closures include compression of superficially located nerves (median) and particularly those lying in close proximity to underlying bones (ulnar and superficial radial nerves). Compression by tightly bound circumferential closures may also impair drainage of veins from the hand/wrist area.